


Beautiful when you scream

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: F/F, Incest, Pre-Series, Queer Themes, stepmother/stepdaughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-13
Updated: 2011-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon





	Beautiful when you scream

When the beloved Queen dies, the whole country goes into mourning. But life is such, and the kingdom has to move on. And move on it does for only a year later, the King meets Elspeth, a beautiful, mysterious woman. In a short time, Elspeth becomes Queen and the country, though they don't know much about this woman, welcome her with loving arms, as does the king's young daughter, Snow White.

Snow White tries to get along with her new stepmother but Queen Elspeth hardly seems to notice her new stepdaughter. The new Queen has duties now to attend to than to become a playmate for the daughter she had never asked for. Children are such a hassle.

As time goes on, Snow White grows up into a beautiful and fair woman, and the Queen, who has done everything magically possible up until now to keep her looks (truth be told, she's not as young as her outward appearance would suggest), starts to feel threatened by Snow White and the beauty she seems to exude effortlessly. Snow White senses the hate coming from the Queen like a black cloud swirling to engulf her and she vows to do anything possible to get into her stepmother's good graces - anything and everything to get the only mother she has now to like her.

And the Queen, the Queen only thinks about how beautiful Snow White really will be when she's underneath the Queen, naked and vulnerable and obedient.

The beauty will not be so threatening then.

~*~

Snow White's lying naked on top of her covers while her stepmother gazes at her hungrily from beside the bed. She feels she should resist every time the Queen comes to her, but if this is the only way to get her stepmother to like her, Snow White will endure what she has to. It's not like she hates it either, the way her stepmother touches her, unravels her inside and out, kisses her mound with a wet mouth and makes Snow explode with feelings and a hotness inside her that she doesn't know what to do with.

Queen Elspeth removes the lacy nightgown and caresses her bare breasts and Snow White touches her vagina, rolling the sheath of skin between excited, shaky fingers.

When Queen Elspeth's lips touch her nipple, Snow moans, and hesitantly fondles her stepmother's breast. She loves her stepmother's breasts, how very round and perky they are, they're bigger than hers and Snow loves lapping at them, suckling them into her mouth. She...she wouldn't say she loves her stepmother - she had a mother, a wonderful one - but Queen Elspeth makes her feeling something...something quite not good but not bad either. Snow White craves the Queen's eyes on her like flowers crave the sun. And whenever the Queen's shrewd eyes turn on her, Snow remembers her stepmother's mouth on her sensitive parts, how her tongue delves into Snow and laps at the wetness, how the Queen ties up Snow White so she's gagged and bound to the bed, how the Queen's perfectly manicured hands move along her milky thighs and in between the black patch of hair and how they sometimes spank her ass until the cheeks are red and bruised. Snow White blushes at the images that race through her mind, the red a striking contrast against her fair skin.

Snow is indeed beautiful to the Queen, a beautiful woman who listens to her obediently, spreads her legs for Elspeth and looks up at her with those dark, adoring eyes and screams for her.

Queen Elspeth pushes Snow to lie on her stomach, and ties the young girl's hands to the bed. She starts on the back of Snow's neck, and drags her tongue down wards to Snow's behind. Snow's face is buried in the pillow, her vagina already wet and bucking into the sheets to get some friction. The force of Queen Elspeth's hands on her behind force Snow to stop moving and the girl groans.

Elspeth kneads her ass, and pushes her cheeks apart, tongue lapping at the hole.

And Snow White screams.


End file.
